


Sugar, Spice And Everything Weiss

by WeissSchnee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissSchnee/pseuds/WeissSchnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY find themselves in plenty of interesting situations in their show. But what would happen if someone who had a more mature audience, and more ideas for RWBY to get themselves into? Well, you'll just have to read to find out how Ruby and Weiss get along, or how they'll handle separation. Many things await our four favorite girls, but somethings could never prepare them for anything they'll experience here...</p><p>***To all old readers. I'm currently in the process of updating the beginning work, going from sloppy and one paragrah, to more neat and organized. Please take the time to reread the entire story again, as it's improved immensely, in my personal opinion. Don't forget, comments help a ton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic somewhat follows the lore, and is fast paced at some points. When I'm not as busy with life or writing new chapters, I'll go through and fix many things that readers have suggested. That being said, don't hesitate to leave a comment or an idea. I may have the pen and paper, but it's you guys who do the reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss arrives at Beacon Acadamy for the first time, and has a not so great first time. A couple moths later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful people! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. Please note, the timeline is made up, some ideas are borrowed from, "She's Something Else." If you're the author, and you're reading this, I give full credit to your ideas. I mixed them with my own, I hope you like. The noncon is coming up in a later chapter. Enjoy!

"Ugh....." Weiss moaned as her alarm goes off alerting her of the time. "Too early...." Weiss is the newbie at Beacon, and she wants to make a name for herself. Constantly expected to perform better and better by her father, her system of getting things done has followed her for years. Weiss quietly slips out of bed, and suddenly feels a cool breeze go between her pale thighs. She looked down and remembered she took her usual sleeping garments off during the night because it got unusually hot. She dragged herself to her dresser, and put on her usual garments. She picked up Myrtenaster, and started practicing a tad before school started. She swung her around for a while till it was time to go to the assembly for the second semester. 

She ran out to the auditorium and suddenly remembered she forgot her dust her father sent her, back in her room! 'Shit. Now I'll be late to class. On my first day. Great...' Weiss thought. As she ran back to her room, She glanced at the clock. 7:45. She grabbed a small box labeled, 'Fire Dust', and ran to class. Dr. Oobleck seemed not to notice her tardiness, but she had an idea. She turned around, and acted like she was walking out of class. 

Oobleck quickly noticed and said, "Ms. Schnee! Seeing as how you're so willing to leave, why not give us a demonstration on how dust works, hmm?" Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. 'Perfect.' She thought. She set out an area to start a small fire. But as she does so, some of the dust escapes her grasp and falls to the floor, starting a small fire. "That's enough Ms. Schnee! That'll do!" He screams as he tries to put it out. "Class dismissed!" The professor shouted.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Weiss is at the top of her class. However, with this new unknown threat, the Schnee Dust Corp. made modifications on how dust is used, plus new additions to their collection. They've transformed the fire dust, making it go from a couple of flames to start a small fire, to being able to cast a 10 foot fire tornado if used correctly, along with other new features. She also got a rare package from home. Her mother, who was always supportive when she was at home, or even on business trips, sent her an upgraded version of Myrtenaster. Her mother managed to make it a Multi Action Dust Repeater cylinder just above the hilt of her Rapier. 

'Woah. I've never even seen something like this...oh shit! Its 7:50!' Weiss quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and loaded a cart full of the new and improved dust onto her cart when all of a sudden, the news came on. 

"Breaking news! Roman Torchwick has robbed the dust store, From Dust till Dawn. A massive fight ensued with Torchwick and his accomplice, while a 14 year old unknown girl and Huntress Glynda Goodwhich fought off the robbery. While they saved about 65% of the dust, Torchwick is still at large. Any leads to his arrest should be directed to the Beacon Academy Huntresses, or police, at once. This is..." Weiss didn't have time to here the rest. She was already late enough. But little did she know, she was about to meet the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think? Please send all suggestions in the comments or feel free to email me. My email is foxtrotdeltaalpha@aol.com  
> Updates for this fanfic will be approx. every week. :)


	2. The day Weiss's life changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally learns the girls name who tripped onto her cart, but can handle the reality of what comes after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter2! I hope you all enjoy it. I made it a tad longer than the intro, but who's gonna complain. xD enjoy!

Weiss is excited for her second year at Beacon. She has all her supplies, her one dress, Myrtenaster, and most of all, her hatred for each and every person at BA. Weiss almost forgot her dust once again, and she's hauling what she can across the courtyard. All of a sudden, someone comes along and trips onto Weiss's dust cart.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss's screamed. Standing, or more like sitting, before her is one of the most beautiful girls Weiss has ever seen. 

"Sorry!" Was all the dolt had to say. 

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea how much damage this could've caused?!" Weiss was practically screaming. 'Now Now Weiss. It was just an accident. After all, she is...wait, no she isn't...' Weiss dramatically thought. "What are you even doing here?! This isn't your ordinary combat school! You're a bit young to be here." 

The cluts stood up, "I said I was sorry! What else can I do, princess?" 

 

A random girl reading a book suddenly chimed in. "It's heiress, actually." She handed a bottle of runaway fire dust to Weiss. "Heiress of the SDC. Same company known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. Also the school bitch. Her ice dust is almost as cold as her heart." The girl in a bow stated and sauntered off. Weiss did the same, but with a, 'click click click' of her combat boots fading away.

"I'll make it up to you!" The dolt yelled at the already gone Weiss. 'How...how is this possible....she resembled her so much....' Weiss thought as she walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------

Weiss was in her bedroom, pacing. 'How on earth could this be....' Weiss paused to look at her scroll. She didn't care about class. She had too much trouble concentrating. She had to do something. Something get rid of the thoughts and images she was having. She took Myrtenaster out of her sheath, and nearly dropped it from her hand. "FUCK!" She grabbed Myrtenaster, sheathed it, and stormed out. She ran down the hall and into the courtyard. 'No. Too many triggers.' 

She ran around till she got to the VTOL landing pads. "Hold it!" She screamed as it almost took off. 'Oh no.....' there she was. The dolt who knocked into her cart. The most beautiful girl, next to....'No. Stop. She isn't her!' Weiss didn't know what to do. She started to walk off. 

"Hey..." She said quietly

'Damn it...what do I do?' She looked at the dolt. She had a beautiful smile, grey eyes, and such beautiful hair.....'NO! Stop right there!' But she couldn't. She now knew what it was like to start crushing. 

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Weiss stood there. She felt the airship lift off, and it almost knocked her over. Ruby quickly stood up to catch her, and in doing so, tripped herself. "Off!  
Ruby squeezed out, and the wind was knocked out of her from the fall. As she stood up, she extended a hand to Weiss.

As she stood up, she said, "I'm...I'm Weiss...." she said, as she extended out her shaking hand. She met Ruby's hand for the first time, and she instantly stopped shaking. 'Her skin is so soft.....' Weiss thought. She stood up with Ruby's help.

She sat down next to Ruby when out of nowhere, "I'm going to visit my sister for some lunch. Would you like to join me, beau...." she stopped short, "Weiss?" 

Weiss sat there in complete shock. After how she treated this dolt, She literally just asked her to lunch. "Sure, I'd love..." a missile just barely missed hitting the small VTOL. Instincts kicked in, and she dove for Ruby. "Ah!" Ruby squealed. Another missile whizzed past. A third hit the right engine. The VTOL couldn't keep up with the G's that were in play, and practically collapsed on itself. Weiss jumped out with her crush at the last second, hitting the water with a loud smack. Weiss's small necklace allowed her to breathe underwater. Ruby however, wasn't so lucky to have one. She grabbed her hand, and swam to the surface. Once she reached the surface, she hauled Ruby to shore. "Ruby! Wake up!" She pleaded. She felt for a pulse. It was the thready, but she was alive. "Oh thank god..." she said. 

Ruby coughed what seemed like an ocean of water from her lungs, and said, "Thank...you..." 

Weiss grabbed her hand, and said, "You're welcome."

\------------------------------------------------

Several months have passed since the accident, and since Ruby was put as team leader for team RWBY. Team CRDL and JNPR were going at it again in the Hall. Once again, Cardin was picking on Juane. 

"Hey! Be nice Cardin!" A voice echoed through the Hall. 

'Oh God....not Ruby...she'll be crushed be these jerks,' Jaune thought. 

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Cardin challenged. 

Ruby pulled out Cresent Rose. "I will." 

Jaune was stunned. What Ruby said was super effective, but he didn't think it worked very well. Especially with him. 

"Do you accept my challenge?" Ruby said.

All of team CRDL stood and drew their weapons, and Ruby unleashed hers. 

"Let's see if you got what it takes little girl." Cardin said.

And with that, their fight began. Ruby swung her scythe and missed intentionally, only for the blade to hit the ground smacking her into the air. Cardin immediately swatted her out of the sky, bringing her down with an epic thud. Ruby shot herself into battle once more. During her wild charge she heard a revolver bullet shot by Dove whiz by her ear. Just as she was in cutting range she sliced up, and Russel tried blocking it with his dagger, but to to avail. The weapon went sailing up and go stuck high up on the wall. She passed by Dove, Ruby's scythe narrowly missing her. The fight raged on for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. But Ruby's wound only took seconds to occur.

What happens next, changed Team RWBY's lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That ending though. What will happen in chapter 3? So far, no official schedule will be introduced, because I can't set up a publication date that saves the work, and releases the same work on a future date. That would help so much! So if you're a dev and you've stumbled upon my work, please take that into consideration!


	3. Ruby's first hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Chapter 3 has finally arrived! I'll try and get chapter four up somewhat quicker, and I'm taking my character introductions and putting them in their own section so it doesn't mess with the order of contents here. Enjoy!

Ruby was sent back at least 20 feet after the power hit and shrieked. Blood rained from her wound, at least 2 inches deep. The gash went from her abdomen to her left shoulder blade. Ruby immediately went into shock. Team CRDL ran off to avoid getting caught, and the rest of Team RWBY Came out of their dorm after hearing her yell. Weiss saw her on the ground bleeding, while Yang and Blake went to Ruby's side. Weiss stopped her and said, "leave her!" Blake instantly backed off to let Weiss carry her to the infirmary, where Ruby would be living for the next 6-8 months.

\-----

Ruby woke up days, if not weeks, later, from her coma. Weiss was by her side. Once she saw Ruby was awake, Weiss shot up, and asked almost too fast, "Can I help you? How are you feeling? Can I get you some coffee? Banana?"

Ruby cringed at how fast the questions were coming. She tried to sit up, but failed at that simple task, due to the fact her entire body was stiff from not moving. She looked down, realizing what had happened. Jaune was being bullied, and she came to his aid. Now she'll have to live with a massive scar all along the front of her body. Ruby looked up, seeing the amount of sorrow, love and care in Weiss's eyes made Ruby finally see Weiss in her true form. A caring, gentle, awesome woman. Which caused Ruby to spark a tiny crush. "Weiss, Weiss, slow down. I only just got up and you've just asked me 20 questions. Which leads me to this." Weiss froze. _What was the dolt gonna say?_ Weiss braced for the worst. Instead, Ruby whispered, "Come here."

Weiss leaned in, only for Ruby to kiss her on the cheek, once she had reached her. She jumped in shock, and ran out of the room.

\-----

'Oh my god...' was all Weiss could think. The love of her life just kissed her on the cheek, and she suddenly realized that her feet carried her out. More like, ran out. As fast as she could, leaving Ruby all alone is the room. 'Stupid, stupid. I've gotta go back, but I can't..' Weiss thought.  
  
 _What did I do wrong? Does Weiss not like me like that? Maybe I am a loser. A dolt, a person who doesn't belong..._ was all Ruby could think. _I'm a fucking moron..._

"RUBY!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Why did Weiss leave in such a hurry? Oh my...'

Ruby nearly jumped 30 feet out of her bed. "Dang it Yang, stop doing that. You get me every time. Whether it's in our room, or here." She said as she stuck her tongue out at her half sister.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, why did Weiss leave in a hurry, hmm?"

Ruby immediately blushed. How could've she been so stupid, kissing Weiss like that? "I can explain Yang..."

Yang just looked playfully at her sister, and started teasing her. "Ruby likes Weiss! Ruby likes Weiss!"

Ruby instantly blushed, cringed, and tried to curl up into a ball of self sorrow.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked, suddenly serious. _Is Ruby in love with Weiss, like I am with..._  Yang thought to herself.

As if on cue, Yang's crush walked in. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

Yang instantly seized up. Muscles tense, face a crimson red. Her crushes appearance was sudden. Almost as is she blended into the shadows. "I dunno." She dropped her tone. "I asked her about Weiss, and then I teased her about liking her." Yang caught her eyes staring straight to her soul, once she looked up. They both walked out of the room.

She almost had the courage to do the same, when all of a sudden, "wanna get a bite to eat?"

Yang looked at her in confusion. "Not now. I wanna be with Ruby for a bit." She fantasied about a starlight picnic with her. Wine, subs, flowers...

"I found her diary, and I looked through it," her crush said, nonchalantly.

Yang instantly snapped out of her day dream. "Excuse me?"

"I read her diary, and Ruby love Weiss. It's got nothing but the ice princess in it. It goes on and on about how she gets nervous if she even sees a picture of her."

Yang stared in amazement. Her crush, telling her all this. But that also meant something else. "You went through my sister's diary?!" Yang yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." As Ruby head her sister yell, and foot steps go down the hall, she closed her eyes. A knock came at the door. "Ruby, you home?" It was Weiss.


	4. The first bend in the long road of recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sees an opportunity to impress Ruby, and maybe even save her. But is it worth the cost?

Last time on Sugar, Spice and everything Weiss: "So it's true..." Yang instantly snapped out of her day dream. "Ruby does love Weiss. I found her diary and it's got nothing but the ice princess in it. It goes on and on about how she gets nervous if she even sees a picture of her." Yang stared in amazement. Her crush, telling her all this. But that also meant something else. "You went through my sister's diary?!" Yang yelled out loud. This set Ruby over the edge. She put Crescent Rose into sniper mode and simply said, "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." As Ruby watched her sister and her crush run through the door. Welll, were they friends? What kind of friends go through others personal stuff like that? Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and a knock came at the door. "Ruby, you home?" It was Weiss.   
*fast forward to the current time*  
\---------------  
*Ruby's point of view*  
"Obviously. What am I gonna do, run away?" She said softly to Weiss. She noticed a faint smile on her lips, the lipstick still there. She also said more quietly, hoping not to fuck everything up, "besides, where would I go without you?" Weiss looked at her and smiled, then looked down at the ground. "Here. I got you these. Don't say anything though." She pulled out three cookies from her pocket and set them down on her tray.   
*Weiss's POV*  
Weiss set down the cookies. After doing so, she looked at the beautiful girl laying down. The hospital bed looked big enough, and she was exhausted...oh why the hell not. "Ruby? Can you please move over a couple inches?" She watched Ruby as her confused face went into a devilishly evil smile. She quickly pulled Weiss on top of her. It was so sudden, that Weiss nearly fell and hurt Ruby even more. Weiss instantly blushed. "Oh...well...uh...." Ruby just simply kissed her. Weiss adjusted herself, and let it happen.  
\-----  
*several hours later*   
"Oh my god. That was amazing..." Weiss huffed. Ruby was already fast asleep, with a faint smile on her lips. Weiss got up, and looked at the cookies she left for her. 'I am pretty hungry..' Just as she was about to pick them up, Ruby instantly got up and softly bit her hand. How adorable that may be, she still had to rest. "Calm yourself Ruby. I was getting it for you." Ruby let go, and Weiss took a huge bite out of one. Ruby instantly pouted, but perked up once she saw a cookie coming her way. "Now behave. Until I come back." Weiss gave her a wink and a devilish grin and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the people who actually keep up with this, school ends in 2 days, and finals fucking suck. Anywhore, enjoy this chapter of SSAW. Seeing as how summer is coming, Mr. Stark, I should be updating and adding new chapters more often. ^~^ leave a comment on ANY suggestions you may have, and as you might be able to tell, I'm slowly running out of ideas. So any input would be amazing. Thanks!


	5. The nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Weiss ready for what life has in store for her? Can Ruby really live for much longer in a small hospital room much longer?

Last time on SSAEW: Ruby? Can you please move over a couple inches?" She watched Ruby as her confused face went into a devilishly evil smile. "Oh my god. That was amazing..." Weiss huffed. Ruby was already fast asleep, with a faint smile on her lips. "Now behave. Until I come back." Weiss gave her a wink and a devilish grin and walked out.  
*fast forward to current time*  
\-----  
*Ruby's POV*   
'Damn. Trapped in this bed. Again.' It has been 4 weeks since her encounter with Team CRDL, and a couple days since Weiss last stopped by. Her stomach still hurt like hell, no change there. The nurse is giving her painkillers, but they don't seem to work. Ruby has been practically begging for liquid Vicodin, yet none has been given. All she could do was listen to the 'tick tick tick' of the clock on the wall. 'Tick tick tick' it was like a sickness. 'Tick tick tick' like something she's never felt before. 'Tick tick tick' almost...a hatred...a fear... 'Tick tick tick' it suddenly made Ruby fear everything at once. She grabbed Cresent Rose and readied her rifle portion. 'Knock knock knock' came at the door. Ruby panicked. 'Tick tick tick' Ruby accidentally pulled the trigger. The knocking fell silent, the door was slightly ajar with the weight of the hand. 'Tick tick tick' a pale body fell through the door. 'Tick tick tick' it was none other than Weiss...  
\-----  
Ruby opened her eyes to see her lover standing before her, perfectly fine. No hole, no clock, no hurt. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Weiss asked. "I...I dreamed...I dreamed I killed you..." Weiss walked over to her slowly, and even more pale than usual. "I....I had the exact same dream..." They both lay, and stand there, stunned. Unable to speak, move, or even breathe. You know, when your brain puts you in manual mode? That. Ruby finally broke the silence. "Weiss...you dyed you hair!" Weiss grabbed a lock and looked at it. "Yeah. I got tired of white." Ruby couldn't stop starring. It was chestnut brown with red at the tips. Just like hers. At that moment when they were locked in a kiss, someone knocked at the door.  
\-----  
"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!" Ruby instantly knew who it was. "Hey Nora. How are ya?" Ruby looked at the all-too-chipper girl who had just interrupted them. Half thankful, yet half annoyed, she calmly talked to Nora for about 30 minutes. She started to go off on a tandem of thoughts. 'What if it wasn't a dream, but a premonition? Why did Weiss dye her hair like that? When will Nora shut up?' She looked at Weiss and pleaded, but Weiss knew that face all too well. She instantly spoke up. "No Ruby, you are NOT getting cookies for breakfast!" Nora immediately stared at Weiss. "You're no fun. Why can't she have cookies? She's allowed to have them! She was injured remember?" The flurry of questions hammered Weiss till she eventually walked out with Nora right on her heels. Ruby just lay there, not knowing what to do. She looked to her left. 'Holy shit, Weiss left her scroll!' She immediately thought. 'Wait...Weiss was stuttering on the VTOL when we crashed. Maybe whatever had her bottled up, is in there?' Ruby instantly froze. She couldn't. Well, technically, she could, but she couldn't sum up the courage to do so. She looked at the door. Slightly open, but still enough for Weiss to spy in. Ruby gathered all her strength in her body and started walking ever so slowly to the door. Once she got there, she closed it, leaned against the wall, and locked the door. She slowly got back into bed and open up the scroll. 'Welcome, Ms. Schnee, please enter your password' was up on the screen. "Damn it..." Ruby whispered. Then a thought popped into her head. Her thumbs went 'pat pat Kay's against the screen as she typed in her name. The main menu instantly popped up. She smiled, while complimenting herself. 'You're awesome!' She scrolled through, and saw a folder marked, "unnamed". She looked up at the door. Still locked and closed. Her thumb hit the folder. What came up was completely unexpected. "Winter Schnee wins first place in fencing tournament. Winter Schnee making a double, wins fencing two years in a row." Ruby scrolled for what seemed like ages. All of a sudden, "The search for missing Schnee called off" Ruby suddenly realized she scrolled too far, and swiped down on the screen. "Winter Schnee kidnapped after 8th consecutive win. Winter Schnee still missing after 2 weeks. Missing Schnee presumed dead, cased unsolved." Ruby instantly teared up, and clicked out. She saw a folder dedicated to her and Winter. She tapped it, and almost instantly regretted it. Her and Weiss looked so happy together. No matter which picture she saw, they always looked happy. Then came a rapping at her window. Scared out of her mind, Ruby jumped, dropped and broke Weisses scroll. But when she saw who was knocking at her window, she knew the scroll would be the last thing she'd care about.  
\-----  
*Weiss's POV*  
"No Ruby, you are NOT getting cookies for breakfast!" Nora looked at Weiss and started hammering questions her way. 'Ugh. I can't take this anymore! Damn it Winter, help me!' She screamed in her head as she walked out. As soon as Weiss was away from the door, She ran off. Nora started talking Ren's ear off, so why not make a break for it? Once she hit her room, she slammed the door, and instantly went to her bed to sob into her pillows. 'Damn it....not again....' Weiss thought, as she knew she was about to have a melt down. Blake walked over to her. "Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake asked in the most soothing voice possible. Weiss looked up to see Blake standing 5 feet away. "Yeah, not really. I'd just like to be left alone for now." Blake just stood there, and said, "I understand. I've been there too. I'm always here If you need me though." She walked out with a smile and gently closed the door. Weiss grabbed her drawer and opened it. Inside, was a picture of her and her sister. The last one ever taken, to be more specific. Looking at Myrtenaster, she suddenly realized who it belonged to after all this time. Hanging up the original, she went to the weapons department in Beacon to get a new one. After placing her order, Weiss felt for her scroll. 'Damn it, must've left it with the dolt. Great.' She thought as she started walking towards the infirmary.  
\-----  
*Ruby's POV*  
After painfully getting up and opening the window carefully, she looked at the girl who was once out, now in. "You're...Winter...Weisses sister..." Winter stood there in shock. "How'd you know? " she asked politely and sat down in a chair. "I kinda went through your sisters scroll. Till I broke it...." Winter just laughed. Ruby painfully walked back to her bed and laid down. "You know, I've always wondered. What was Weiss back when you two were kids?" Winter looked softly at Ruby, and started to tell the tale of how they got along. Ruby was smiling like a dolt the entire time, and she couldn't stop. Nor could she shake the resemblance she and Winter held. "Ever since I escaped, I've dreamed of nothing but seeing my sister again. But, I don't know if I'm ready.." Winter was cut off by the door opening.   
\-----  
*Weiss's POV*  
It took her about 10 minutes to walk back to Ruby's room only to find it locked. "Really Ruby, didn't I tell you not to..." Weiss instantly stopped functioning. Tears ran down her face, and she ran to her sister, hugging her like she never has before. All of a sudden, something loud and painful filled her ears. Someone...something was trying to talk to her. But who? "Kill your lover...or kill your sister......." said a menacing voice. Before Weiss even knew what she was doing, she grabbed Crescent Rose, took the spear portion and drove it into Ruby's heart. Then, Weiss shot up and looked at Ruby in pure horror. Once she saw her, there was no blood, no death but worst of all, no Winter.


	6. The fight and flight (Ruby's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ruby's discharge, her and Weiss have a minor falling out. Can the skies ease Ruby's mind?

Last time on SSAEW: Ruby wakes up in the Beacon hospital only to have experienced a nightmare like no other; she shot Weiss after a slight overdose of painkillers. When Ruby told Weiss what happened, she told Ruby she had the same dream, except she left out the small bit where a voice made her choose Ruby or Winters fate. Both thankful that ordeal is over, Ruby is released from the hospital and an interesting day ensues.  
*FF to present time*  
\-----  
Running as fast as her legs could carry her; the SDC heiress was closing in on her lover’s hospital room. She was anxious to see the dolt standing upright for the first time in six months. Exhausted, she opened the door to see a hospital bed with a note on it.  
“Weiss; I’m sorry that you’ve ran al this way to see me, but I’ve been removed from BA.” Behind her unnoticed, a pair of eyes was burning into her backside. “Glynda decided it would be best after the fight. Know that I’ll always love you. XOXO, Ruby”. 

Weiss stared at the note in confusion. Was this a prank, or was she being serious? Almost immediately, a pair of arms wrapped around her and a loud, “Weiss!” went off in her ear. Weiss bolted from the arms. 

“RUBY, I’M GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!” Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs. Ruby just smiled and ran out of the room. ‘Not today’ Weiss thought. Almost before Ruby could leave the room, an ice pile forbade her from moving from her current spot. “How. Fucking. Dare. You.” Weiss scolded Ruby. “I run across the entire school, nearly tripping over people, items and even a few books just to make sure you’re safe. And how do you repay me? You give me the scare of a life time.” Weiss’ eyes burnt into Ruby’s. “Only a CHILD would do something like that. You’re so lucky I love you, or I would never talk to you again.”

Ruby just stared at Weiss, unable to say anything. Realizing that her prank went a little too far; she broke out of the ice and walked away ashamed at herself. Weiss just watched: her arms folded in disgust. Once out of sight, she broke out in tears. ‘How could I have been so stupid?’ Weiss was right. She WAS a child. And she was dating an almost 18 year old. But is she now? After she got into her room, she just lazed on her top bunk for nearly two hours. Her entire being still in ruins; not knowing what to do, she went to helipad and ordered a sightseeing flight. 

The pilot looked in confusion at her. “We uh…can’t do that ma’am…” The pilot stuttered out weakly. Ruby just looked at him angrily. “Right…one flight coming up.”

Ruby boarded the VTOL and sat up near the cockpit. Hearing the turbines wind up, she sat back relaxed; but only for the first 20 minutes.  
\-----  
Ruby was in pure bliss. The sound of turbine, jet and air passing over the aircrafts frame at 150 knots (152 MPH) made her happy. She only wished Weiss were here. Kinda. Her feelings were mixed, not knowing whether she loved her or not, but then again. All couples have their little moments, but she didn’t know if this was a little one or a big one. The pilot over the intercom interrupted her thoughts. 

 

“Hey kid, I’m not feeling all that hot. My chest and arm are killing me.” He paused to take a couple of heavy breathes. “My chest…” the pilot’s voice faded into static. Immediately, Ruby knew something was wrong. She rushed to check the pilot, only to see him passed out and slumped over, drooling on the center console. Having a small clue of what to do, she grabbed the control stick in front of her in an attempt to stable out the shaking going on all around her. She steadied the craft with her right, and reached for his headset with her left. After she put it on, she made a distress call. 

“Is anyone there? I’m a huntress in training at Beacon Academy! I think my pilot had a heart attack. I don’t know what to do, somebody help!” Feeling completely helpless, with her fingers wrapped a foreign object; she pressed a small red button on the stick. “Helicopter mode initiated.” A female mechanical voice said. ‘Bad idea…’ Ruby thought. In almost an instant, the VTOL climbed into the sky at an accelerated rate, stood on its tail end, and dropped straight to the earth. Suddenly on its back, the VTOL dropped even faster. Not knowing what to do, Ruby pulled back on the stick, causing the aircraft to flip back over, causing a massive slow down. The craft hit the earth, causing the wings and engines to buckle, but the integrity of the fuselage was pretty much intact. Smelling jet fuel, she attempted to grab and carry the pilot out. Once both were free, she picked his lifeless body up, and ran as far as she could till she heard an explosion. Feeling the heat on her back come and go, she set the deceased pilot down, and started to dig a grave.


	7. The fight and flight (Weiss's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss watches Ruby walk away in sadness, but the question is, will she come back?

(No need to read this, I'm just typing this while listening to some EVH)  
Last time on SSAEW: Ruby played a Major prank on Weiss, but was it all worth it? Ruby takes flight and soon realizes that gravity is a thing. She is the sole survivor of a VTOL accident, and now she must find her way home.  
\-----  
“RUBY, I’M GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!” Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs. Ruby just smiled and ran out of the room. ‘Not today’ Weiss thought. Almost before Ruby could leave the room, an ice pile forbade her from moving from her current spot. “How. Fucking. Dare. You.” Weiss scolded Ruby. “I run across the entire school, nearly tripping over people, items and even a few books just to make sure you’re safe. And how do you repay me? You give me the scare of a life time.” Weiss’ eyes burnt into Ruby’s. “Only a CHILD would do something like that. You’re so lucky I love you, or I would never talk to you again."

Weiss watches Ruby crack out of her temporary foot prison. She could hear sobbing and boot hitting the ground hard as Ruby ran away. 'What should I do?' Weiss silently thought to herself. Weiss sat on her bed. Sitting in thought. Blake walks in a couple minutes later. 'Oh god. Maybe she can help me.' But the idea was quickly dismissed. What would that make the team, if there even WAS a team now because of Ruby's sudden leaving. Was she leaving for good, or was she coming back in an hour? 'I hope she comes back soon...' 

"...Right Weiss?" Blake asked. Weiss suddenly stopped her thoughts and looked at the faunus. 'Oh shit, what did she say?' Weiss looked down at the ground in embarrassment and failure. "Weiss?"  
Weiss couldn't bring herself to look at Blake. All she could do was sit there, and wonder what else she could've done. Then, she finally realized Blake was sitting next to her. 

Blake just looked at the Snow Princess. 

Weiss just simply stared of into the distance, wondering what Ruby was doing. Was she just walking around the campus? Having some cookies made at the Bakery outside the campus? Was she cheating on her even? Weiss quickly turned to Blake and Schnee asked, "Where's Ruby? Has she spoken to you?" Thousands upon thousands of questions flooded her mind. But Blake could only answer this: "I haven't seen her, nor do I know where she is. Just relax. She loves you, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

The cat was right. They did love each other. Ruby was a sensitive girl at times too. "Thanks Blake." She scrambled to her feet, and bolted out the door. 'Time to go find Ruby.' Blake was hot on her heels. 

"Allons-y!" Blake yelled after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this out, and to end it like so! School is shit. >~> I'm thinking of adding in my OC for the next chapter, and I don't know if she'll stay a permanent character here. Hopefully you'll all let me know.


	8. When Ruby met Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash, Ruby is stuck wandering a desert, hurt, tired hungry and alone. Or so she thinks. Will the depression of her never finding home sink in? Or will this new stranger be her savior?

Ruby held on to her seat for dear life. The G's, noises and sensation of falling was almost too much till the impact of the earth. Several seconds passed, with nothing but the sound of cooling metal and flames kissing the fuselage. Suddenly, the mixed smell of death and fuel hit her hard. She scrambled up, grabbed Crescent Rose, and half walked half fell out of the VTOL. She maneuvered to the cockpit door, opened it and grabbed the deceased pilot. As she got about 30 feet away, the fuselage exploded, sending debris into the sky like a lethal firework. Even though she was a semi safe distance away, she still felt the heat on her back. A piece of metal landed feet away from her. 'Hmmm...This could be a good shovel,' she thought. Several hours later, the body was buried and the sun was straight up in the sky. Ruby brought up her hand to shield her eyes and saw a small flash. The wind began to pick up. 'Uh-oh.' thought Ruby. 'This can't be good.' As the winds picked up even more, she looked out to where she saw the flash on small light. Nothing. A few seconds later, sand and wind hit her with a furious slam. Bringing up part of her cape to shield her mouth and nose, Ruby slowly started walking through the sand storm. Then, suddenly she felt something hit her leg and she collapsed to the sand. She crawled into a nearby shack and the pain from the sand in her wound, and the pain from the object and sand in her leg was enough to make her pass out.

When Ruby finally came to, she found a medium sized piece of metal lodged in her lower calf. The clotting blood and sand was enough to make her not bleed out while she was unconscious. As she looked around, the decayed brick walls made her situation seem, eerie. Sand was slowly seeping in through the cracks, and the windows were blocked with sand. Suddenly, a girl materialized right in front of her. Ruby opened her eyes in fear and tried to get up. 

The woman looked at her and said in a soothing tone, "No, no, no. I'm only here to help you. Please calm down. My name is Sam, and I saw your airship crash." She pulled her rifle, which was bigger than Ruby, off her back and set it down on the ground. After that, she took out some gauze and started to unravel it. 

Ruby just looked at her, and still trembling, she asked, "W..why are you helping me?" 

Sams said nothing, and only continued to help Ruby. She cleaned the wound very thoroughly, and was about to remove the piece of metal when a wall collapsed a few inches away from them. Sam picked up her rifle, then Ruby, and they reappeared outside the house. Sam sighed, and said, "That piece of metal will infect your leg if we don't remove it. This will only hurt a little." Sam said as she grabbed the jarred piece in her leg. She pulled, and the shard came out easy. Ruby yelped in pain. Sam used some kind of magic to seal her wound.

Still in pain, Sam and Ruby got up, and started their journey to find civilization.


	9. The search for Ruby begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Weiss and Blake head out in an attempt for find the Heiresses lover. What they don't know, however, is that they're looking in all the wrong places.

Weiss is sitting on her bed, defeated. Her love, gone. Her heart, broke. Suddenly, a not-so-wild faunus walks in. 

"Hey, don't we have class in about 10 minutes? We should've studied for that test coming up. Right Weiss?" 

Weiss didn't hear anything, except the last two words of that sentence, and Blake saw she was embarrassed for not noticing her presence sooner. "Weiss?"

Weiss quickly turned to Blake, "Have you seen Ruby? Has she spoken to you?" Weiss suddenly realized she sounded pretty needy. 'Probably shouldn't of asked so quickly...'

Blake looked at her with a friendly gaze and said, "I haven't seen her, nor do I know where she is. Just relax. She loves you, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Weiss looked up. She was right. Ruby did love her. And Weiss loved Ruby. She had to find her. She raced towards the door. "Thanks Blake. Now I have to go find Ruby." 

Blake was hot on her heels. "Not without me. She's my leader too! Allons-y!" 

Weiss facepalmed in her head. 'Dork,' she thought to her self. 'But at least I have a partner now.' 

The two ran down the halls, and turned a corner. After exiting the corridor, they burst out the doors to see the courtyard empty. Barren. 

"Well, she's not in the courtyard." Blake said. "Maybe she's at the Bakery getting some cookies?" 

Weiss turned and looked at her. 'Yes, of course. The Bakery! She always goes there when she's upset." 

As the two ran over to the bakery, Yang approached them. "You guys...." She took a breath, "Ruby left in...a hovercraft..."

Blake stepped forward. "Yang, calm down. What happened? Who did you hear this from?" Weiss could hear the soothing tone the she cat put out. 

"Ruby stormed off in an airship." Yang finally huffed out. "The...airship...crashed..." Yang looked down in sadness. Her eyes were a very pale shade of purple, her voice trembling, tears running down her face. "No one knows if she survived." 

Weiss looked defeated. No hope left. Blake comforted them both, reassuring them Ruby will pull through. Weiss broke out in tears, unable to control the gyseres that were her eyes. She fell to her knees, only to be pulled back up by Yang. 

"We are NOT giving up this easy! You got me? We WILL find her!" Yang yelled at the Ice Queen. Weiss could tell Yang was hurt, but she was determined to find her younger sister, which gave her the strength she needed. 

"Thanks Yang. I needed thay, obviously." Weiss said, between sniffles. She looked at the blonde, busty woman. She almost idolized her. She was protective, fierce, loyal and scary. No one wanted to fight Yang when she lost a single strand of hair. 

After everyone collected themselves, the journey to find Ruby began.


	10. Our time in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ruby find themselves at the mercy of the rolling dunes and periodic sandstorms. Can the rest of Team RWBY find them before it's too late? Or will Sam find civilization? Or will the worst thing imaginable happen? Read on and find out......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been so long since I've written chapters. Life caught up with me, and i's been hectic ever since. Have a chapter, I'll get back to writing regularly again.

Ruby woke up with a start. Blood pounding everywhere, especially her wound, she looked around, and laid her head back down.

'Oh yeah.' She thought, 'desert wreck. On top of meeting...what was her name again?' She held up her injured leg, and looked at her sand stained boot, trying to remember her saviors name. She reached for her wound, muscles aching. Once she found it, she felt something...different. Like her wound wasn't the only thing there. She winced a little and pulled out her scroll to look at it. Once the light hit her wound, she threw her scroll to the ground. Maggots and other bugs crawling in and over her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to crawl away, but her arms did not work. She looked down again, and saw something new. No maggots, no bugs and no leg. This time, her voice and arms did work. She let out a shriek so loud, she bolted upright from her nightmare. Hyperventilating, she looked at and felt her leg. She found her wound was clean, and her leg attached. 

The girl who picked her up, stared. Once she locked eyes with Ruby, she asked, "what happened in your dream?" 

Ruby looked at her for a second, not knowing what to say. Only a dull "uhhhh" escaped her lips. She saw the girls hand illuminate and go on her shin. Her mind felt less foggy, her pain went down a little bit and the blood pounded a little less. Then it all clicked. "You're Sam," she thought aloud. "I had a nightmare hat my leg fell off," She finally said.

"Your leg is fine. It won't fall off," Sam reassured her. "You will however, be like this until we can get you proper medical attention." Sam look at her wound, and changed her dressing.

"How far have we gone?" Ruby looked at her, and Sam saw nothing but sadness and pain.

"Only five miles so-" Sam shot up, and drew a revolver. A man held his hands in the air, and spoke in a language Ruby didn't understand. 

"Schieße mich nicht!" (Don't shoot me!) The man yelled. 

"Wo ist die nächstgelegene Stadt?" (Where is the closest town?) Sam asked, more demanding than asking.

"Fünfundzwanzig Meilen nördlich." (Thirty five miles to the north.) The man said and pointed. Sam lowered her pistol, and picked Ruby up. 

"C'mon, we gotta get moving again. The town is closer than I thought. If we go now, we can make it there by tomorrow, noon time." She looked at the man, handed him some money, and said, "Danke." And left with Ruby around her shoulder.

The man grabbed her shoulder, and said, "Atkin...Razor." He held up a jar of what looked like a cross between a grasshopper, spider and something with wings. It didn't look like it could fly well, but it looked nasty as hell. "Dead in...24 hours, if bit, cure good in town," the man struggled to say. 

Sam and Ruby looked at each other. Now knowing that they'll be facing a new threat, getting to town was as crucial as ever. 

"Can't you just teleport us there?" Sam looked at Ruby, who had desperation written all over her. 

"Sadly, no. I can only teleport so far and for so long. we'll have to walk and be alert." Sam replied cooly. "The first 10 miles will be easy enough. We'll make it."

Ruby didn't sound too convinced. What if she were bit? Or Sam? Thoughts she couldn't think about right now. She pushed those out of her head, and started to walk with Sam.


End file.
